onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 331
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | excredits = no | chapter = Filler | eyecatcher = Usopp - Franky | rating = 8.5 | rank = 6 | filler = true }} "Hot Full Throttle! The Twins' Magnetic Power Draws Near" is the 331st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Due to more of Sanji's blundering, he and Usopp find themselves captured by Salchow and Arbell. Meanwhile, Campacino arrives at the Phoenix Pirates' ship to rescue his brother. Due to their 'brotherly love', the two are human magnets, and use their unique fighting style to separate Luffy from the others. Zoro, meanwhile, encounters the Accino. After knocking back a few drinks together, the Straw Hats' Jolly Roger is delivered, and Zoro's 120,000,000 bounty is quite a hard thing to pass up. Long Summary The episode opens with Luffy and Chopper on the Phoenix Pirates' ship after Luffy was rescued by Puzzle after falling in the water. Jiro and the other Pheonix pirates argue with the captured Brindo to tell them where their flag is but Puzzle offers his bounty to him in order to let his crew go free. Luffy gets involved and threatens Brindo to tell him the location of the stolen pirate flags. Meanwhile, Don Accino is getting impatient with Campacino waiting for the Straw Hats' flag to arrive in Lovely Land. Nico Robin, still on the Thousand Sunny, attempts to find a way to get Lil to tell her about where the Straw Hats' flag might have gone and asks her where her brother,Hockera, is taking the captured Franky and Nami. The scene changes to Franky and Nami arguing in the Shark being transported by the flying fish and Hockera. Meanwhile, Usopp and Sanji are once again cornered by Salchow and Arbell. Sanji tries to defend himself from their attacks but slips on the ice and bumps into Usopp. He comes up with a "cooperative attack" by standing on Usopp's back and manages to hit Salchow, Arbell landing in his arms. Salchow and Arbell crack the ice with their skates and Usopp and Sanji fall into the cold water, penguins attacking them. They use fishing poles to pull them out of the water. Once again, the scene changes back to the Pheonix Pirates' ship. A Den Den Mushi in Brindo's pocket rings and Jiro pulls it out and answers it, Campacino on the other end of the line. He asks where his brother is and asks him to hurry back, thinking he is speaking to Brindo on the snail. After hanging up the call, Brindo begins to glow bright red while Campacino arrives, glowing bright blue. He busts his younger brother out of his chains and explains why they are glowing. He describes the magnetism that connects the two of them as twins and the two brothers reveal their goal to capture Luffy for his bounty. They begin to attack Luffy together. Meanwhile, Zoro enters a steaming room where Don Accino offers him a drink. Zoro explains that he is looking for his crew mates, unaware that the man before him is an enemy out for his crew's bounties. The scene switches back to Luffy, Brindo and Campachino. The iceberg next to the Pheonix's ship crashes into it and Puzzle breaks it using his chain. Once again the scene changes back to Zoro, where Don Accino explains his collection of Pirate flags and pulls out the Straw hats' flag. Zoro finally understands who he is and demands where he got their flag. Don Accino explains that he is out for his 120,000,000 bounty. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 331 de:Atsu Kurushisa Zenkai! Semaru Futago no Jiryoku Power